


Wedding traditions

by Sermocinare



Series: New Year's comment ficlets [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy chats Loki up at Thor's wedding. Hilarity and dancing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For Talia, who asked for some Darcy/Loki.

„Look at them. Aren't they just adorable?“

The words tore Loki out of his brooding, and he blinked, looking to where the voice had come from. And then looking down a bit more, because the woman that had spoken them was tiny. 

Dark hair, brown eyes hidden behind a pair of square glasses and a face that would have been beautiful if Loki weren't feeling annoyed at her. What was her name again? Oh, yes. Darcy Lewis. A friend of the bride. 

Loki made a noncommittal noise. 

„You're not much of a party animal, are you?“

Frowning slightly, Loki let his gaze sweep over the room. People talking, people laughing, people eating, people dancing. And at the edge of it all stood him, watching. Not quite sure if he actually had the right to be here. 

„I've no idea why Thor even brought you along. After all you did.“ There was a short pause. „You know, this whole take over the world thing.“

Her words made him angry, even though it was exactly what he had been thinking just a second ago. „I will let you know that I am his brother.“

„Adopted.“

„Thor does not seem to care about that fact as much as you do,“ Loki said. He would never understand why exactly his brother did not care. After all, it would have been an easy excuse to completely dismiss any ties he had with Loki. Instead, his brother – adopted – had invited him to his wedding. 

„Thor's adorable.“ The statement was followed by a giggle.

„And what am I?“ The question was out before Loki could think about it, and he immediately cursed himself for it.

„Totally out of place. You're like... the only black sheep in a herd of white ones. The only villain in a room full of heroes. I bet that feels really awesome.“ The last bit had been dripping with sarcasm, but the next second, she was back to her perky if annoying self. „You're also kind of hot.“ 

Loki took a double take, having been caught completely off guard by that last comment.

„In a tall, dark, emo kind of way.“

He furrowed his brow: „Emo?“ The word wasn't really part of his vocabulary.

Darcy waved her hand through the air. „You know... emo. Woe is me, I'm so sad, life sucks. That kind of thing.“

What? Loki turned towards her, anger flaring up in his chest. How dare she? „Well I will let you know that you are horribly annoying. Why are you even talking to me, if you despise me so much?“

„Whoa, calm down there.“ She held up her hands, backing off a step. 

Several heads turned, and Loki found himself being the focus of some very sharp glares. 

Darcy, on the other hand, lowered her hands and grinned: „I'm talking to you because I'm waiting for you to ask me for a dance.“

He blinked, utterly confused. „If you would like to dance with me, why did you not ask?“

„Because,“ she said, rolling her eyes at him, „it's traditionally the boys' job to ask.“

„That sounds impractical.“

„Oh, it is. Especially if the guy is as totally oblivious as you are.“ She grabbed his hand, and before he could react, Loki was being pulled towards the dance floor by a tiny but enthusiastic woman. „Come on, hot stuff, I'll teach you how to have fun.“

„Well that is going to be interesting,“ Loki muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

„Oh,“ Darcy gave him a flirtatious wink, „wait til I show you another of our awesome earth traditions. It's got to do with the bridesmaid – that would be me, a few more glasses of alcohol, and either the best man or the groom's brother.“


End file.
